From Fat to PHAT
by faerie.sakura
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! Sakura is over weight. After getting rejected she leaves Japan. Six years later Sakura comes back to Japan. Will her crush notice her? Pairings are SakuraxSyaoran and TomoyoxEriol also includes a short story called How Sakura got Kero.
1. Plans for the day

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.

From Fat to P.H.A.T.

Ten year old Sakura Kinomoto is over weight she lives in Tomoeda, Japan with her father and brother. Sakura has a crush on one of the hottest boys in school Li Syaoran.

Plans for the day

Normal POV-

Sakura was anxiously waiting till the bell rang. It was all set up. She had her best friend Tomoyo give Syaoran a note telling him to meet her at Penguin Park at 3:15, and that she had important news to tell him. Which was true she wanted to tell him she has had a crush on him ever since he moved to Japan from Hong Kong.

-Tomoyo's House(after school)2:50-

"Ah, Sakura I can't believe I won't be able to get your precious moment on video." Tomoyo pouted, as she tapped her always present video camera. "That's why I wanted it to be today." Sakura grinned satisfied with herself. Sakura knew every Tuesday Tomoyo had softball practice. "Your most Kawaii moment and I won't be there to get it." Tomoyo grumbled again. "If he doesn't totally laugh in my face." Sakura said the depression setting in as she looked at herself in a full body mirror, with a frown. She wasn't the prettiest girl she had short auburn hair, and sparkling green eyes. Those were her good qualities because Sakura Kinomoto was over weight. She wasn't big boned but she was still in the XL clothes.

Tomoyo on the other hand was skinny and athletic with long black hair, and amethyst eyes. "Oh, Sakura I have to go to practice I'll drop you off at Penguin park." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura rushed out the door.

**A/N--Well what do you think? please review.**


	2. confession

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does.

From Fat to P.H.A.T

Confession

(Penguin Park)

Syaoran was sitting on a swing with a note in his hands waiting patiently for Sakura.

**-Syaoran's P.O.V.-**

'I wonder what she wanted to tell me? I have always loved Sakura but my family would never have it.'

**---Flashback---3 years ago**

"Mother I wanted to tell you that I am going to ask the girl Sakura to go out with me." I stated. "My dear Xiao Lang I find it very adorable that you like her, but the elders find it unwise." My mother, Yelan, said.

**-Normal Pov-**

That was true Yelan always loved Sakura like a daughter. Even though Sakura was a wonderful person the elders were concerned with the outer appearances of others. Since the Li's owned one of the most prosperous company in China, Li Industries, the Li's were expected to have presentable spouses.

**---End of Flashback---**

Even though Syaoran never got to ask Sakura out, his feelings for her became stronger. Syaoran let out a deep sigh; and started to draw with his feet in the sand. After, Syaoran mastered the art of digging a line under his feet he looked up from his trench and saw Sakura. Sakura giggled lightly. Syaoran quickly recovered the designs with his head down trying to hide the slight pigments of pink that started to heat his face. When, Syaoran got over his blush he looked at Sakura. Whenever, he looked into her eyes he would feel a rush of emotions. They were also his favorite color.

"So, what's up Sakura?" Syaoran finally managed to ask. Sakura was just realizing why she was coming to the park in the first place and she was extremely nervous; but decided it was no time to back out. "Well...um...I wanted to tell you that I had**a**crush**on**you**since**you**moved**here." Sakura said so fast but Syaoran caught it. Syaoran felt like he could cry because he never knew that she felt the same but then he remembered about how his family would react. "I'm sorry, Sakura but I can't return your feelings." Syaoran lied. He realized what he said and added, "It's not that I don't like you it's because I am to inherit the Li clan I need a more suitable girlfriend." Syaoran mentally kicked himself.

Sakura couldn't help all the tears that fell down her cheeks. She was rejected by the one person she cared about the most. What hurt more was because the rejection was caused by her looks. All she could do was run. Run to the safest place she could, home.

When Sakura was running the sky got dark and it started to rain. Sakura was so exhausted but she didn't want to stop running she was to the point were she almost passed out. ' I 'm so glad Tomoyo wasn't there; I can't believe how Syaoran could be so mean.' was the last thing Sakura could think before her vision blacked and she collapsed against the pavement.

**A/N—well I got the second chapter up. Of my first fan fiction ever, I'm so proud of myself. Tell me what you think. Chapter 3 should probably be up by monday.**


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

**A/N—Thanks to everybody that reviewed. It really makes me want to update sooner. Cause next week is going to be extremely hectic. Especially, because it is the last week of school and I still have a Social Studies and Science exam coming up. Ugh, we have been testing for the past 4 weeks. Well thanks everybody for reading and reviewing.**

From Fat to P.H.A.T.

Leaving

--Sakura's house---

"Six o'clock, where is that Kaijuu Sakura , she was supposed to make dinner." said a very annoyed Touya. "Dad won't be home till who knows when and I'll be stuck cooking."

Their father Fujitaka Kinomoto was a professor at the university and also an archaeologist. Fujitaka often goes on business trips and comes home late at night.

Touya waited for five more minutes and then called Tomoyo to see if Sakura was at her house.

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence."

"Um, Tomoyo this is Touya is Sakura at your house?"

"No, I just got back from softball practice, why?"

"Well, she never came home and I was getting worried; Well I am going to go look for her."

"Wait Touya I'll help you look too."

"Okay, well I have my cell phone with me so if you see her call me and I'll do the same."

"Alright, bye Touya."

"Bye Tomoyo."

When they hung up Touya and Tomoyo grabbed umbrellas and ran out of their houses.

**---Tomoyo's Pov---**

'Oh, no Sakura where are you?' I ran straight to the last place I knew she was, Penguin Park. 'If Syaoran did anything to her I will never forgive him.' When I got to the park I went over to the swings and noticed that someone dug in the sand but it was barely visible due to the rain. I didn't see any one in the park so I decided to head to Sakura's house and see if she was waiting there.

When I passed the highway I saw all of the beautiful cherry blossoms that were in the row of trees. I was on Cherry Blossom road it was named that because there were two lines of cherry trees on the side of the streets. In the distance I saw a lump on the sidewalk it looked like a body.

'Oh, no.' I ran up to the person and saw it was Sakura laying on the ground. I pull out my phone and called Touya. "Tomoyo?" Touya asked. "Yeah, it's me I found Sakura she is only a few houses away from your house; but I need help carrying her she is unconscious and I can't carry her."

"Okay, Tomoyo I'll be right there,bye." Before I could say anything Touya hung up. A few minutes later Touya came up and I helped him get Sakura on his back.

---**Sakura's House---Normal Pov---**

Touya went up to Sakura's room and laid her on her bed. "I don't know what is wrong with her, I'm going to call a doctor." said Touya as he left the room. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura's bed holding her hand waiting for Touya to come back.

Tomoyo wiped the hair out of Sakura's face and touched her pale cold cheek. Sakura's face had no color, at first glance it would look as if she were dead. The only thing that showed Tomoyo she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. And the small light breathes coming from her mouth.

About five minutes later Touya return to Sakura's room. "The doctor said he would be here as soon as possible." Touya said. "Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"Yes, please." Touya left to make tea. When he came back up to Sakura's room he handed Tomoyo a cup of tea and also pulled up a chair and sat beside Sakura's bed. They watched as Sakura shivered. They added another cover but it didn't stop her from shivering.

Touya and Tomoyo sat in silence drinking their tea, until the door bell rang. Touya left to answer the door and a few minutes later the doctor came into Sakura's room.

The doctor examined Sakura. "Well, her body temperature is extremely low. She may have hypothermia. There isn't much we can do here so I think the best thing we can do would be to get her to a hospital."Said the doctor.

"Well, lets go. Why are we still here." Touya said urgently. "I'm afraid that we don't have the best treatments for hypothermia here in Japan. It would be better if we could send her to a hospital in America."

Touya was shocked he stood with his mouth open. And right when Touya was about to say something their father walked into Sakura's room and everyone turned to face him. "What is wrong with Sakura?" Fujitaka demanded. The doctor spoke first, "I presume you are Sakura's father, well Sakura seems to have hypothermia and I think it would be wise to transfer her to a hospital in America."

"Well, what are we waiting for we have to get her to the hospital. Lets go!" Fujitaka commanded. "But, Dad we don't have enough money for three round trips to America." Touya said.

"Well, we will just have to move there. My only daughter's live is at risk and you are thinking about money; and Touya don't forget that I have a brother who lives in Florida." Fujitaka said. "Well, we can get an airlift for Sakura to a hospital in Florida near your brother. Then you and your son can meet her at the hospital when you have all your things packed." said the doctor. "Excellent!" Fujitaka exclaimed with a smile.

They had an ambulance come and pick up Sakura. As they put her in everybody said goodbye to Sakura even though she was still unconscious. Tomoyo was miserable because her best friend had to leave, but she new it was for the best.

When the ambulance drove off everyone was rushing around trying to pack and call movers. They even had to call Fujitaka's brother, Fujitsu, and tell him that they were going to visit him. And also stay at his place until they found a house.

Before Touya and Fujitaka left, Tomoyo made them promise to keep in touch and to call her. They agreed and left for the airport.

**A/N—Yay!! Another chapter. Well what did you think? And I don't know when chapter four will be up. Hopefully soon. Don't forget to review. Maybe, I won't post four until I get at least five more reviews. Muwhahahaha. Maybe. Thank you again for reading my story. :)**


	4. Off to America

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does!!!

**A/N---Well, again I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. I love you guys!!! Anyways I would like to let everyone know that on the week of June 11****th**** through about June 18****th**** I will not be able to update. I will be in Pennsylvania at my grandparents' house and they don't have a computer. I live in South Carolina so I'll probably take my notebook with me and write more of the story. Hopefully, I'll have at least one more chapter up by then. **

From Fat to P.H.A.T.

Off to America

When Touya and Fujitaka reached the airport they had to register for passports and get all of their stuff ready.

After, signing the last slip of paper Touya put the document into the file and placed it on top of Fujitaka's file. They received their passports and then booked a flight.(A/n-Sorry I don't know anything about getting a passport, I've never been to an airport either.)

Their flight didn't leave for another half hour so Touya got up and pushed his why through the sea of people until he reached the vending machines.

Touya looked through the assorted snacks and decided to go with B3, a bag of M&M's. He then headed over to a drink vendor and got a cup of black coffee. He took a seat on a local bench.

After taking a sip of coffee Touya's stomach growled and with his talented fingers he removed the small corner of the bag. Touya poured out a handful of M&M's and his nose welcomed the smell of the sweet chocolate. He closed his eyes and savored the smell.

When Touya opened his eyes there was a little girl looking at him and staring at his M&M's. Touya reached out his hand and poured a small handful of the little round snacks into her hand. Her eyes instantly lit up.

She smiled and thanked Touya for his generosity and skipped off to another little boy who looked to be at least three years older than the girl.

Touya couldn't help but think about Sakura after that incident. Touya's eyes had a glossy coat to them, and started to burn from the salt of his tears.

Over the intercom he heard them call their flight. Touya got up from the bench he was currently occupying and with a quick dab to his eyes Touya made his way to gate 3.

When, everyone was in there seats the airplane took off. Touya was sitting beside his father but he didn't feel like talking so he took on the impossible job of trying to sleep.

Everywhere little kids were yelling and babies were crying. Touya felt like he was going out of his mind.

Without thinking Touya yelled, "WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!!!" With that said the whole section they were in went silent. All eyes where on Touya. He realized everyone was staring at him and his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

Slowly after a few minutes the people started to murmur little nonsense and make conversation. After Touya's little outburst he decided to listen to music. What he classified as elevator music. It had a slow rhythmic beat and it slowly lulled Touya to sleep.

Touya felt a gentle but strong hand shake him awake. He looked up and saw his father looking at him with a smile plastered on his face.

"We're here," was the only thing Fujitaka said. Touya nodded in understanding. They got up and left plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fujitaka's side of the trip

---Fujitaka's Pov---

I finished signing the last of the papers and gave he man the money for the passports. I waited patiently for Touya. When we were done I booked us two flights to Tampa, Florida. We were departing at gate 3. Our flight didn't leave for another thirty minutes so I let Touya head out to wander the airport.

I went over to the waiting area and browsed the newspapers. None of them struck my fancy so I dug through a pile of magazines. I decided to go with the ever so common Reader's Digest.

Before I knew it the time had gone by and they were calling our flight. I picked up my things and headed for the gate.

When we all got on the plane and settled the plane took off. I sat on the aisle and Touya got the window seat. I noticed that Touya was trying to sleep but had little success.

Who could blame him the airplane was full of families constantly nagging at each other. Yelling over how far the seat could go back, and who's foot went where. Senseless nonsense.

The thing that shocked me the most was when Touya stood up and yelled, "Would everyone please just shut up!!!" I could tell he was embarrassed by how red his face got. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

When I noticed that Touya was asleep. I asked the flight attendant for a cup of water. After, I had quenched my thirst. I watched an endless amount of movies.

I watched various assortments of movies ranging from animations to horror. Flicka, Superman Returns, Shriek the Third, and Disturbia were the chosen selections.

After, all of the movies were over the plane landed. Everyone started to move and exit the plane.

I gently started to shake Touya awake.

"We're here." I stated. Then Touya and I left the plane.

**A/N---Personally I like that chapter. It's all about Touya and Fujitaka. Don't worry Sakura will be back in the story soon. Like, I said tomorrow I have to take my Social Studies exam. And Thursday I have my Science exam. So, the chapters maybe short which I'm sorry about; but it makes it easier to update sooner. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Visitors part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

**A/N---Thank you all for reviewing. I am so happy I have to list the names of my reviewers to show my gratitude: lilacmoments, dbzgtfan2004, sailor alpha tomboy, insanity-ward, xoMoichella, Writer93, lil cherry blossom wolf, Dark Witch Pan, animegurl088, Ilusi, Cat Claw, Lady Sesshoumaru-sama, and Luna Forest. Thank you all. **

**Also, I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't got to update. I went to my grandparents house and they don't have the Internet they live in Pennsylvania and it's like 670 miles from my house. I also had writers block but I got some new inspiration from Pennsylvania. Yay go me.**

From Fat to P.H.A.T

Visitors Part 1

**Fujitaka's Pov--- **

When Touya and I got off of the plane. I got out my cell phone and decided to call my brother Fujitsu.

"Hey Fujitsu? This is Fujitaka."

"Oh, hey man I haven't heard from you in forever. Do you need something?"

"Um, actually I'm here in Tampa and we need a place to crash."

"Wow, that's a surprise so Sakura, Touya and you finally decided to give me a visit ay? I'll set up some rooms."

"Well, actually the reason we're here is because Sakura is in the hospital she got a bad case of hypothermia."

"Oh, man I'm sorry, hurry and get here so we can visit Sakura. You need the address?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's 501 South Avenue."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." Then Fujitsu and I hung up.

The trip to Fujitsu's was quite with the soft gentle music playing in the background. What was classified as elevator music it was soft slow jazz.

Touya stared out the window as the trees blurred as we streaked past them. I leisurely drove the vehicle.

The time seemed to stop it felt like we had been driving for eternity. I guess it really is true that if you wait for something it seems like it takes forever to come.

After, driving about thirty minutes, even though it felt like hours, we pulled up to a white country looking house with black shudders.

"Hey, bro long time no see, or hear why don't I ever hear from you?" Fujitsu said and rushed to give me and Touya a bone shattering hug. "Hey, Touya is that really you, your so big now."

"Yeah, yeah I know but I don't like having to make loooong distance phone calls. Touya also probably looks big to you because the last time you seen him he was only eleven and know he's seventeen." I said and emphasized the 'o' in long.

"Well, you could have written or are you to busy to even pick up a pen and paper for your own brother. Was it really that long ago?" Fujitsu pouted.

"Come on, you know how work is, hehehe and yes it was." I said jokingly.

"Harsh, well let's get you settled, what all did you pack?"

"Everything." I simply stated. Fujitsu's mouth instantly dropped and his eyes bulged. I lifted up his chin looked at him and said, "Surprise."

Touya and I started to unpack our stuff and haul it into the house. Fujitsu stood on the porch still shocked.

When we got all of the boxes loaded into the house. We decided to rest a few minutes from doing all the carrying and heavy lifting. Touya and I were also jet lagged.

"Hey, Fujitsu let me use your phone I need to call the hospital."

"Hospital? Why do you have to...Oh sorry I forgot. Here." Fujitsu handed me the phone.

"Thanks."

"Hello, Lake View Memorial Hospital. How may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto, my daughter is Sakura Kinomoto, I was wondering how she was doing."

"Ah, yes she is making a steadily recovery and should be awake in about three hours."

"Alright, thank you." Then I hung up he phone. Handed it to Fujitsu. Then let out a sigh.

"Okay, they said Sakura should be awake in about three hours so we can start to unpack and then head over to the hospital and visit her." Then I got up and started to put my plan in motion.

**A/N---This is the first part there is more but it is 2am. So I'm going to go to bed. I'll try and type the second part up tomorrow. It depends if I can get the computer from my two sisters. We only have one computer so we have to share. **


	6. Author note and Short Story

Disclaimer: still don't own

A/N---** VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE: **OK, Everyone I'd like to let everyone know that I'm looking for a beta reader. Because I have been having major writer's block and need help. If you want to be my beta then please review or PM me saying you would. But my beta has to be someone who is going to e-mail me within the next three or four days of when I send them an email. Unless they are on vacation.

Also I have been very busy this summer. Which is another reason I haven't been updating. I was in the HOSPITAL because I had appendicitis and had to have my appendix removed. Then it's also summer and I went to Six Flags with my family. And been hanging out with my friends.

Now I didn't want to make this a whole Authors note so here's a short story called "How Sakura got Kero."

How Sakura Got Kero

by: Faerie.Sakura

One day which started out as a usual day. Sakura woke up late. "AAAHHH." Sakura screamed, "I'm soooo late. TOUYA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Sakura continued to yell as she made her way down the stairs like an angry monster. Touya just happened to be walking out of the kitchen and encountered Sakura in front of the stairs.

"Touya." Sakura started only to be cut off with Touya holding his hand in front of her face.

"Okay, One: I didn't not wake you up because no one asked me to. Two: It's a Saturday, so there's no school. And Three: Do you know how much of a monster you look like right know?" Touya asked to an ultimately shocked Sakura. Sakura continued to gape with her mouth open and Touya went on with his daily business.

Not knowing what else to do Sakura strapped on her skates and headed to her best friend Tomoyo's house.

When she got there one of her friend's maids opened the door and let her in. Telling her Tomoyo was in her room and Sakura could head up there. What Sakura saw shocked her. Her friend was laying in bed with a thermometer in her mouth and ice pack on her head.

"Tomoyo are you all right?" Sakura asked, truly worried about her friend.

"Yeah, Sakura I'm fine, just a simple cold." Tomoyo weakly stated. Then, let out a fake cough that anyone would know was fake if you weren't as naïve as Sakura.

"AW, Tomoyo you must feel awful. I was going to ask if you wanted to go hang out today; but I guess not."

"I'm sorry Sakura but Syaoran wasn't doing anything today so you could hang out with him." Tomoyo said. She knew that they liked each other but didn't wouldn't admit their feelings. So she always tried to get them alone.

"Really?" Sakura said excitedly, "but I couldn't leave you here by yourself..."

"NO." Tomoyo strongly interrupted. "I mean I don't want you to catch my cold. So you go have fun with Syaoran." Tomoyo said going back to her 'sickly tone'.

"If your sure." Sakura hesitated. "Okay, then I guess I'll call you tomorrow." Sakura said goodbye to Tomoyo and went to ask Syaoran if he wanted to hang out.

When she got to the Li residence he instantly said yes. The two then headed out to see a movie.

"Awww, Syaoran wasn't that the best movie ever." Sakura said as they made there way out of the theater.

"It was a little unreal. I mean seriously who ever heard of a girl collecting magical clow cards?" Syaoran said as he seemed a little board with the movie.

"Yeah, I guess your right but I just wish the two would have gotten together before he went back to China." Sakura said a little depressed.

"Hey, cheer up it's only a movie." Syaoran said while looking around for something to cheer her up with., " Sakura look over at the claw machine there's a doll that looks like that Kero character off of the movie."

They made their way to the claw machine. "Awww, Syaoran can you get it for me?" Sakura pleaded.

Syaoran blushed and inserted two quarter to the game. With Syaoran's 'mad skills' he won Sakura the doll.

Sakura was so happy that she kissed Syaoran on the cheek and he blushed crimson. "Thank you so much Syaoran. I'm gonna name him Kero like off of the movie." Sakura said.

The day continued to come to an end as the couple sat down on the beach and ate ice cream. Strawberry for Sakura and chocolate for Syaoran. "The sunset is beautiful. I wish it could be like this forever. What about you Syaoran."

"Yeah, you're beautiful." Syaoran stated. Sakura didn't catch him say "you're" instead of "it's."

"Syaoran." Sakura looked at him with a serious expression and continued, "That movie made me realize that you have to grab what you want or else you might miss the opportunity." Then Sakura paused to gather her thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is that I've had a major crush on you and I really like you."

Syaoran was at a loss for words. "You took the words right out of my mouth."Syaoran said with a smile. With that said Syaoran gently lifted her chin toward him and their lips brushed in a light fluffy kiss.

They stayed like that a moment not even noticing the smile on their audience face. The object that was in Sakura's lap. The ever smiling Kero-chan.

THE END (Of the Short Story)

Another A/N--- So tell me what you thought and if you wanna be my beta. Or if you have any ideas for me to start the next chapter of From Fat to Phat. Where they visit Sakura in the hospital.


	7. Visitors part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own CCS.

From Fat to P.H.A.T.

**A/N---OMG! It took me forever to update and I couldn't have done it without the help of my beta reader, Tenkouken, thank you so much! And thank you everyone who reviewed. Well, school started then after school I have tennis practice. So, updates will be slow. Well, on with the story!**

Visitors (Part 2)

----Fujitaka's Pov----

Unpacking all of our things into Fujitsu's house proved to be quite a challenge. It's not that his house was small; it's just that Fujitsu is a pack-rat. He was the perfect example of the Ebay song. It's almost like the song was inspired by him.

We finished about two hours later, quite pleased with our outcome. Touya's and my stuff was in one room, and Sakura's things were crammed into another room with the extra things Fujitsu had acquired over the years.

We had an hour more 'til we go to the hospital, so I thought I'd make something to eat. As I walked downstairs, I smelled something nice.

To my surprise Fujitsu was making some weird American food.

"Smells good, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, well when you live alone you learn a lot of new things. Touya, could you set the table please?" asked Fujitsu.

Touya willingly did as he was told. "So Uncle Fujitsu, what are you making?"

"Burritos."

"Oh, what's that?"

Fujitsu's jaw instantly dropped it took him a while to recover from what Touya said.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A BURRITO!!!! WHAT KIND OF DEPRIVED CHILDHOOD DID YOU HAVE?" Fujitsu practically screamed.

"Calm down, Fujitsu! Mexican food isn't that popular in Japan," I tried to reason with my brother.

"Well you both are in for a treat. Now sit down; the burritos are ready."

-------Normal POV-----------

Everyone gathered around the table for lunch. Fujitsu waited patiently for his brother and nephew to take the first bites. A few minutes have passed and nobody is still touching their food.

"Are you going to eat or not?" Fujitsu questioned.

"We're waiting for you. Seriously Uncle Fujitsu, I've never tried your cooking before, and that might not be edible." Touya stated.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with my food." Fujitsu retorted and then took a big bit of his burrito. "Urgh, it's gross." Fujitsu automatically spit out his burrito.

The other two held their laughter trying not to laugh at Fujitsu. Fujitaka was more successful and kept it at a light chuckle but Touya laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his seat.

"Okay so that wasn't the best example of Mexican food."

"Nah, you think." Touya said between laughter.

"So how 'bout we go to Monterey's then?" Fujitsu recommended.

"Anything's better than eating this," Touya said while starting to calm down.

They got their shoes on and headed out the door.

----------After Dinner in the Restaurant---------

"Wow! That burrito was really good! You weren't kidding, Uncle Fujitsu," Touya exclaimed as he reclined in the chair; and his stomach satisfied.

"See I told you that you were missing out in life."

"Okay, are you two ready? We have to go meet Sakura in the hospital. She's probably up by now," Fujitaka said as he paid for the meal.

They nodded in agreement and left the restaurant.

----------In the Hospital (Sakura's POV)----------

I slowly regained consciousness, the faint beeping noise growing stronger as I was pulled out of my slumber. My eyes fluttered open only to meet the white fluorescent lighting from the ceiling.

Avoiding contact with the blinding light, I took in my surroundings. The room had plain white walls, and to my right was a machine which held the IV that was connected to my hand. On my left was a heart monitor, the source of the infernal beeping.

I felt the sun on my skin, which was coming in from the window to my right. I glanced out the window everything looked so peaceful, birds flying by nearby trees and children playing with kites, while they sat in wheel chairs.

It wasn't hard to figure out I was in a hospital. But how did I get here?

I remember asking Syaoran to meet me in the park, suddenly realization hit me... My confession, and then his rejection...

My eyes glazed over with the sign of tears. And slowly but surely they came.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. Why did he have to reject me? And his concept of a suitable girlfriend… How could he say that it I'm not worthy?

As I looked at every inch of flab on my body under my blanket, I could not help but guess why. Is this how he sees things? Is this how much he sees of me?

I may look misshapen in parts, all right, but I was a good friend to everyone I was close with. And yet if all I could see in me now is being fat…

I never really cared about what people thought of me, but at that moment, with this feeling I wished I was thinner. I don't care what I need to do, but if being thin is what it takes for me to feel and be better, so be it.

There was a silent knock at the door. I wiped away my tears and with my raspy, quiet voice I whispered a silent, "Come in."

I never noticed how dry my throat was until the doctor came in with a glass of water which I greedily grabbed. I had the water down in three seconds flat, which would have been impressive if I hadn't choked on it.

When I recovered and was back to breathing normally, the doctor gave me a serious look and started to explain what had happened to me.

"Sakura, you may or may not know that you had a very severe case of hypothermia, we weren't sure if you would make it."

"Hhhuuhhh", I could only gasp. Worry flashed across my face as I held my hand to my heart.

The doctor gave me a reassuring smile, and continued.

"As you can tell you made a miraculous recovery. You should be able to go tomorrow if you like."

"Thank you, so much for saving me. Umm, but could you tell me which hospital in Japan we're in?"

The doctor chuckled. I didn't know what he thought was funny, I just asked a simple question.

"Japan? Hahaha… Didn't you know you're in Tampa, Florida USA?"

"What???" If I had a mirror I bet my eyes were already as big as golf balls.

"Well, you see this is the best hospital and you needed the best care."

"Okay" I nodded my head in understanding. It was then that I felt like my mind was about to go blank. I could only look at the doctor as he stood up and left the room, leaving me lost in thought.

----------Fujitaka's Pov----------

After a while, Fujitsu, Touya and I entered the hospital; and walked up to the receptions desk.

"Excuse me. Which room is Kinomoto Sakura in?" I asked the receptionist.

The receptionist then looked up from her work and shuffled through a stack of files.

"Here we are… Kinomoto Sakura, Room 6508." She said as she gave us a warm smile.

"Thank you very much," I said as we headed toward the elevator.

When we reached the room, I knocked lightly on the door. There wasn't a reply so I slowly opened the door, and peeked in.

Sakura was resting soundly on the bed and lightly snoring. We walked in and sat around Sakura watching her sleep.

After a while she stirred in her sleep and woke up.

"Daddy?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Sweetie, I'm here. Touya and your Uncle Fujitsu are with me."

"Are we going back to Japan?"

"Not for a while, maybe in a few years."

"They said I could leave the hospital tomorrow. Where will we stay?"

That's when Fujitsu entered the conversation. "With me, and while you shape up we can all hang out together all the time."

**A/n---There it is. Read and Review.**

**LOVE, XOXO**

**Brooke**


	8. Meanwhile

From Fat to PHAT

Disclaimer: I still don't own.

**A/N- Hey people. Well here is another chapter. Thanks again to my wonderfully talented beta reader Tenkouken. Thanks : Thanks for everybody who reviewed. **

Chapter 8- Meanwhile

---------Normal POV---------

Back in Japan, life carried on the same as always except for a few people whose lives would change forever.

A few days had passed without any news of Sakura's condition. It was Thursday and rumors, concerning Sakura, were spreading like wildfire throughout the entire school for the past two days.

Tomoyo got to school about the same time she always did... before everyone else. She sat in her desk and got her materials out ready for class. In her mind she was going crazy with worry.

-------- Tomoyo's POV ---------

What's going on with Sakura? I know she went to Florida but she can't stay there forever; can she? Oh no, what if my precious little Sakura never comes back? I'll be miserable for the rest of my life.

I still don't know if her condition got any better or if she got worse. Touya said she had a severe case of hypothermia, and I was hoping it wouldn't mean she would be crippled or something.

I remember that day before we found Sakura collapsed on the sidewalk, freezing to death without anyone to help her. I feel sorry for her… If only I was nearby, then maybe she would be saved quickly, and she wouldn't have to leave Japan.

It dawned to me that before that happened, she was supposed to meet Syaoran. Did something happen to them? Or worse, did he do something to her?

I think I should hear it all from Syaoran himself. But if he did something that caused

Sakura to leave, I won't forgive him!

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating. Good thing I could still get my phone out since school still hasn't started. I quickly flipped it open, and checked my message.

It was from Sakura's dad. The text said:

_Tomoyo,_

_As you know Sakura had to be sent to a hospital here in Tampa, Florida. She made a fine recovery and is quickly getting better._

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and then continued to read the message.

_Although I'm sorry to say but we will not be returning to Japan for a while due to financial issues. Yes, I know that my you would give financial aid but I simply cannot ask that much of you. Being in America does have props because I can visit my brother and I can still keep my job due to the fact that my job already required me to do extensive traveling._

_Hope to see you soon and keep in touch,_

_Fujitaka._

By time I was finished reading the message I had gone through many different emotions, relief, sadness, anger and depression.

I left the class room, not minding the students that started to arrive. I rushed into the bathroom, into a stall, locked the door, and cried. My best friend had left and I couldn't do anything about it.

I slowly stopped crying. I needed to pull myself together. Using toilet paper to dry my eyes and applying some makeup to hide my red puffy eyes, then I headed out the bathroom with one thing in mind.

I need to find Syaoran.

**A/N- Well there it is. It's kind of short but I really wanted that dramatic ending. It also fits in with the next chapter. Please review. Or else I won't post another chapter. Muwhahaha (maniacal laugher) At least give me 8. Please?**

**XOXO**

**Brooke**


	9. Confrontation

From Fat to P.H.A.T

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**A/n—Yay!!! Thank you everybody who reviewed. :D it made me so happy. I actually wrote this chapter in class XD. School has been kind of hectic though I have about 4 projects due this coming week. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 9—Confrontation

Tomoyo's POV---

As I rushed through the crowded halls I soon found Syaoran with a herd of girls around him... typical. Syaoran was standing there calmly without a care in the world, where as my world was slowly crumbling.

I needed to know what happened at the park. I need to make him know what he did to Sakura.

Syaoran's POV---

As I was heading to class, a group of girls stopped me. They rambled about their useless nonsense, giving complements along the way.

I didn't pay attention to them, only nodding here and there in the right places and putting up my calm "I'm paying attention" façade.

Inside, I was going crazy with worry. The past few days have gone by in a daze. All that would occupy my thoughts would be questions about Sakura. Things like, 'where is she?' or 'is she alright?'

By this time I was feeling really bad about not going after her and telling her how I feel. _Is it too late?_

As I headed into the classroom, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I spun around to come face to face with Tomoyo.

Normal POV---

"We need to talk," Tomoyo firmly stated.

"Right now?" Syaoran questioned with shock and surprise.

"Yes, this can't wait anymore. What happened between you and Sakura in the park?"

Syaoran let out a deep sigh. "We should go outside, this might take a while," he said. Tomoyo nodded in response.

Syaoran and Tomoyo headed out of school and went to the court yard, then sat under a sakura tree.

"You want to know what happened at the park, right?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo nodded her head in reply.

"Well I also have some questions, so we'll tell what we know, deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay, Sakura asked me to meet her in the park. I got there early and waited for her by the swing. Then, Sakura came and told me she had a crush on me. I wanted to tell her I liked her too, but I know the elders wouldn't approve, so I told her I couldn't, but before I could tell her I liked her she already ran off."

"WHAT!?!?!" Tomoyo got furious.

"…_I am to inherit the Li clan and I need a more suitable girlfriend." _His words to Sakura suddenly echoed in his head. "I only said I couldn't return her feelings, but I realized I said the wrong things. I… I screwed up and let her off by herself," he continued as he mentally kicked himself.

"So let me get this straight. First you rejected her, then you let her leave and go home by herself. You saw that she was clearly heartbroken and crushed, but you didn't even attempt to go after her?" Tomoyo was shaking in anger.

"I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't," Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo stood up, and continued yelling furiously at Syaoran.

"Because of you Sakura got sick and almost died, because of you she left me," Tomoyo shouted as she fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"W-What?!"

"Don't you get it?" Tomoyo shouted again, this time forcing more anger into her voice. "Sakura left us all because she couldn't be treated, because she got sick, because she was left to die all alone, because you rejected her!"

"No… I-I didn't mean to…" Syaoran whispered.

"B-be…because of you..." She choked out barely above a whisper as she buried her head in her hands.

Syaoran was feeling guilty. He lightly placed his arm around her shoulder, comforting the weeping girl to the best of his ability; though it did little good.

"What happened?"

"She was left in the cold, alone, freezing to death… She had hypothermia and the doctors couldn't treat her. They had to take her away."

"Where'd they take her?"

"Far, far away...sniffle...to America ."

Syaoran was in shock. His bangs fell into his eyes shielding his face as a single tear slipped down his cheek. _"Why?" _he could only groan to himself.

Using his hands to push off his knees he stood up and extended a hand to Tomoyo.

"Let's go. I don't feel like I'm in to mood to go to class."

Tomoyo accepted his hand, so he could help her up, and wiped her glossy amethyst eyes.

They left school grounds and silently walked wherever their feet carried them. But everywhere they went to – the school grounds, the bus stops, the mall, even the houses in the neighborhood – reminded them of Sakura.

In about half an hour they stopped. Looking at where they were, they realized who both of their hearts wanted and hoped would come back...Sakura.

Syaoran broke the silence that enveloped Penguin Park .

"Do you think she's ever coming back?"

Tomoyo thought deeply on this. "We can only hope."

**A/N--- Did you enjoy it??? How did you feel? I really wanted to make this an emotional chapter. I almost cried but then again I'm a dork like that. Oh, and the last chapter got the most reviews I've ever gotten. I'm hoping this one will beat it, ne? In other words PLEASE Review. **

**XOXO**

**Brooke**


	10. An unexpected twist

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. [

**A/N----Hello everyone! Thank you wonderful people who reviewed. Wow, tennis season is over. Tears Now I'm going to join...Softball. This might be the last chapter I post until after my birthday. December 2!!! So happy birthday to me!!! Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

From Fat to P.H.A.T.

Chapter 10: An unexpected twist.

--------- Normal POV ---------

The next day, the Kinomoto family quietly packed Sakura's things and made their way out of the hospital. Until now, Sakura could not believe they are already in the USA , far away from home, far away from her friends, and far away from Syaoran…

Sakura kept silent through the long ride home. Noticing this, Fujitaka nudged his daughter a bit.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head back and forth in the 'no' direction and continued to stare expressionlessly out the passenger window. After a while Sakura faced her father.

"Daddy, do I look fat?" Those were the first words that Sakura had spoken.

Fujitaka chuckled a bit, not knowing if she was serious. "Look, you may have a bit of flab here and there, but it won't change whoever you are. You're kind, sweet, and friendly, and people will like you just for that," he replied.

"Not everyone, maybe…"

"Do you really think so?"

"Mmmhmm." Silence then filled the vehicle.

_'It's going to be a long ride.'_ thought Fujitaka. The rest of the trip did feel quite so.

When they reached the house, Sakura followed her uncle to her new bedroom.

"Here's your new room. It's not much, since it kept a lot of the stuff here before you guys came. Hope you like it," Fujitsu said and turned towards the door. Sakura whispered a small 'thanks' as he left the room, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura sat on her bed uneasily. She didn't like being alone because it gave her time to think. She didn't like to think because no matter how hard she tried not to, she would start thinking of the people she cared about back in Japan... and what happened to her there.

She tried mingling with other people, but being with people meant them asking questions. Sakura didn't like being asked because she is reminded of what happened to her, and every time she remembered she would cry.

The next few days went by. Everyone lived as normally as possible, but one of them was changing for the worst.

Sakura didn't talk and barely ate. She walked around like a ghost or an empty shell. Her eyes lost their sparkle and liveliness, now replaced by a dull green color and a foggy look. Her complexion began to pale from the lack of sunlight. She looked like she was in a trance.

Everyone in the family began to worry about Sakura. She would act as if she shunned everyone around her, and whenever anyone asked about what happened to her in Japan, she would seem to tense up.

----------------------With Fujitsu and Fujitaka----------------------------------------

"She seems to have made her own way of self-preservation," Fujitsu observed.

"It's probably from the change in surroundings, being at the hospital, also then being in the city like this with all of these strange places and not knowing where anything is," Fujitaka hypothesized.

"But Sakura's not doing well with her being just at home. Touya's not taking this lightly either. Any ideas?"

"I think we need to get out of the city and get some fresh air. It'd be good for the kids. After all I got a transfer from work and they want me to work at UWI."

"How are you going to break it to the kids?"

"I don't know yet. UWI wants me there by the end of next week, so I'll tell them tomorrow during breakfast."

-------------------------The Next Morning----------------------------

"Touya, Sakura, breakfast is ready; time to get up," called their father.

Touya sleepily headed into the kitchen and took his seat at the table, whereas Sakura trudged into the room with an impassive expression.

The family gathered around and placed the well-prepared meal on the table, which consisted of scrambled eggs, butter covered grits, plump sausage, and toast. Before everyone dug in Fujitsu said grace.

Everyone piled food onto their plates, except Sakura whose plate only held about a spoonful of scrambled eggs and ¼ sausage.

"Sakura, are you sick? You need to eat," Fujitaka said. Sakura just shook her head.

"Sakura, if you are trying to lose weight that is no way to do it. You're just putting yourself at risk. It's unhealthy to starve yourself," Touya yelled.

Sakura did nothing but poke her scrambled eggs.

"Sakura darling, if you aren't going to eat anything else, then at least eat some fruit," Fujitaka pleaded with a concerned look in his eyes. Sakura agreed with a nod of her head.

"Touya, Sakura, I want both of you to listen. Well, I just got transferred to a new college to teach at so the three of us have to move," Fujitaka then said.

"Cool, is it back in Japan ?" Touya said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, the college is UWI, University of Wisconsin." Fujitaka informed them.

"So we have to go to farm territory!!!" Touya said in an outburst.

"The fresh air will be good for all of us," Fujitaka said while glancing at Sakura. Touya followed his gaze and immediately understood.

"Alright, when are we leaving?" Touya said with understanding and curiosity.

"The day after tomorrow, we have to be there by the end of next week that will give us about two weeks to get there. It'll be a long drive."

"So wait, we have to drive to Wisconsin?"

"Yes, Touya we have to drive I don't think that a plane would be a better way to travel. Besides this way we can enjoy the scenery. I'll also let you drive some of the way there."

"Geez, thanks. I get my license then you expect me to drive you everywhere. I was expecting this from Sakura but not my own father."

"I'll get you a new car when you turn eighteen," Fujitaka bribed. Touya, being early seventeen, agreed with little hesitation.

Sakura placed her plate in the sink, grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator and left the kitchen. She headed up to her room and lay down on her bed. Then she took out her cell phone to text her best friend.

When she opened her phone she had fifteen unread text messages, fourteen from a worried Tomoyo and one from an unknown number. She quickly read them all.

1: Sakura where R U?

2: Sakura Y aren't U home?

The messages repeated like that for a few times until she got to number thirteen.

13: OMG! Sakura your dad just told me U R going to have to move there. Plz come back soon.

14: Sakura I miss you, how R U doing. Plz come back soon. moyo

When she reached 15 she was reluctant to open it but curiosity got the best of her.

15: Sakura, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I never wanted to turn you down, you ran off before I could finish telling you everything. I love you Sakura. Do not forget me, remember me always. Syaoran.

Sakura broke out in tears. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Was he feeling guilty and just saying that to make her feel better? Or was he doing this just to torture her? He said himself that she wouldn't be a presentable girlfriend, after all.

Either way she wasn't going to see any of her friends for a long time, especially since she was moving to Wisconsin .

She created a new text to inform Tomoyo of this turn of events.

_Hey Moyo, Well I just wanted to say I'll miss you too. I regret telling you that I won't be back in Japan for a long time. We are moving to Wisconsin the day after tomorrow. It might be fun being a farm girl. I'll start a new diet and exercise soon so next time you see me I'll be a new woman. W/B ' Kura_

Sakura pressed the send button and watched the little icon travel to Tomoyo's inbox. She then got off her bed and started to pack up what little belongings she had.

**A/N—How unexpected is that! Wisconsin. Well, anyways please review. Tell me what you think, I'd really like to hear your input. I got 14 reviews last time. Let's see if we can get more. **

**XOXO**

**Brooke**


	11. A New Place

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

From Fat to P.H.A.T

Chapter 11: A New Place

**A/N--FINALLY!! I have updated. OK well school has cramped me with a bunch of projects then I have been doing softball, having practice and games, and some nights I didn't get home until 9:30 by then I would take a shower and go to bed. So life has been hectic, but hopefully I can update faster. **

--Normal POV--

Two days seem to fly when one is about to leave. As promised the Kinomoto family left to go to Wisconsin . Fujitsu was upset that his family had to go, yet pleased that they did visit him. Now that they were in the US , Fujitaka promised that they would at least see each other every year over Thanksgiving and Christmas.

With their goodbyes said, Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura headed on their cross country road trip. Before they left, Fujitaka purchased three disposable cameras at a local convenience store so that they wouldn't forget their trip. They would take a picture with the welcome sign and at special landmarks of each state they passed.

The car ride wasn't so bad if one could stand extreme boredom. Sakura spent the trip either listening to music or sleeping

Somewhere in Kentucky the group stopped at a gas station to fill up, grab a bite to eat, and stretch. Upon entering the little convenience store inside the gas station, Sakura noticed that the store had a grotesque, musky smell. The man working at the cash register didn't look too appealing either.

When everyone was accounted for, they grabbed a snack and a little souvenir. Touya got a hat with the Kentucky state flag on it, Fujitaka got a little Kentucky flag pin, and Sakura got a journal and a pen with the Kentucky state motto: "United we Stand, Divided we Fall." Sakura decided that she would use her journal to write about her new life in America .

The drive through Illinois seemed like it took forever and Sakura was bored out of her mind. She was starting to open up to her family more but was still a little insecure. Touya was asleep and drooling out the side of his mouth and her father was singing oldies along with the radio. Sakura opted to start her first journal entry.

_Dear Journal, 3/7/08_

_Reflections: I don't know how it happened. Was it my lack of exercise? I guess I might have had one or two midnight snacks but still if Syaoran cared about me at all you would think appearances wouldn't matter. Before I left, I confessed my feeling to Syaoran hoping he would feel the same. Instead I was shot down cold and humiliated. Now I've left that place I used to call home and I'm going to start over. A new me. Starting with a new appearance. _

_I won't trust boys until I heal maybe in a few years or maybe never. I am hoping to become a person who will like myself more. _

_Sakura._

_--_Sakura's POV--

We arrived at our new home at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was a country style home surrounded by many acres of land including a barn. It was spacious yet homey and elegant. Apparently the previous owner died and my father bought the house refurnished. I was going to love it here.

It took a while to settle down and organize everything before we could have a real look at the house. I was the first one to unpack because most of my stuff was at our home in Japan . Apparently Tomoyo's mother, my aunt, bought the house hoping that we would someday return.

Once I was done I headed outside for some fresh are and exercise. It's always good to get a head start on everything. The air was so fresh and the grass was so green. I just couldn't believe all of this was real. Fifteen acres of cleared fields and eight acres of woods are really amazing. I started to explore the wood but I couldn't go so far that I would get lost. It was calm and relaxing for a quick stroll.

I couldn't believe how full of animals the barn was! There were three horses and about eleven cows. I was so excited I couldn't help but forget about everything that had happened over the past month. Beaming with joy I ran back into the house to tell my dad how happy I was to move here.

--With Touya (while Sakura is exploring the woods and the barn)--

--Touya's POV--

I was just getting finished setting up when Dad asked me to check and see if Sakura needed anything. I made my way across the hall into Sakura's. Astonishing enough, Sakura wasn't in there.

I was about to shut the door when I noticed that a book was laying face up on her bed for someone to just sneak a peek. Curiosity got to me and I casually strolled to the book and looked at what its pages had to offer.

It appeared to be a journal, Sakura's journal. I glanced over the words and when I finished I seriously thought that I was seeing red. How could that baka claim to be Sakura's friend? If that kid thinks that he is going to ever talk or look at her again he has another thing coming. Realization hit me and I suddenly knew why Sakura was so upset. It was all _his_ fault.

After I calmed down a little bit I headed down stairs to see if Sakura was in another room. When I got down there the front door bust open and Sakura had the biggest smile, so big it looked painful.

"Daddy, we have horses and cows!" she all but shrieked. Amazing how worked up kids get over animals.

"Sakura, you're just in time for dinner. You and Touya get ready for dinner." Dad said.

"But what about the animals?" Sakura asked.

"They'll be alright, I hired someone to take care of them while we get ready. His name's Jeff," Dad reasoned, which seemed to be enough for Sakura.

At the dinner table Sakura announced that she wanted to eat healthier food and she wanted her dad to start making them. Dad gave her his usual smile.

--Sakura's Journal (Before Bed)--

_Dear Journal, 3/7/08_

_This house is amazing. We even have horses and cows. There are three horses - one is black, one is silver and one is golden in color. What's even more amazing is that Dad said I can have one and so can Touya. I already got the golden one and I am going to name him Kero. Touya has the silver one and is going to name the silver one Yue. Dad's black one is going to be called Suppi. I get to take care of them. Tomorrow is a Sunday so we don't have school which is really exciting because know i can take care of my horse and work out._

_Sakura_

--Sunday--Normal POV--

The first Sunday in their new life was hectic. It started with Sakura cutting her hair by herself! It grew an amazing amount and was past her shoulders. Now it was above her shoulders and had a kind of choppy look (A/N-how her hair normally looks). It was a big shock to everyone in the family. Sakura then ran out to take care of her horse, now her new best friend.

--Monday--First day of school--

Sakura had been so excited for the first day of school, but now that she was standing in front of the building she was having second thoughts. When she got in her class, some of the boys teased her because she was the overweight Japanese new girl.

She did however make a friend a girl named Heather who also reminded Sakura a lot like Tomoyo. Sakura was overwhelmed by sadness at the thought of her best friend and cousin whom she wouldn't see for a while.

Sakura faced the facts: this was her new life.

**AN--So what did you think?? REVIEW...please?**


	12. Coming Back?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does.

**A/N-- Wow, it took me awhile but another chapter is complete (It's also my longest chapter ever). Sorry it took so long. Thank you all for sticking with me and my slow self. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and ESPECIALLY Thanks to my beta reader tenkouken4711. Hope you enjoy!**

From Fat to P.H.A.T

Chapter 12: Coming Back?

Two weeks into school and Sakura was still being constantly teased. For what?? Because Sakura was overweight, to most ten year olds if you don't fit the norm then you're a reject, an outcast. During lunch she sat with her only friend, Heather, people talked and giggled behind her back, and sometimes boys would even pull her hair.

Later that evening Sakura decided to seek comfort from best friend back in Japan — Tomoyo. Sakura dialed the number and was surprised that the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you've called!" Tomoyo shouted over the phone. "How are you? How's everyone?"

"I'm all right! School great I made so many friends, even though no one will replace you." Sakura lied not wanting to make Tomoyo worry anymore than she already was.

"Really? That's great, but I really wish you could come back here soon. Oh by the way, guess who's here right now and missing you?"

"Who?"

Tomoyo threw her cellphone into Syaoran's direction, making him jump.

"Hello? Who's there?" Sakura's voice suddenly rang from the other line.

Syaoran trembled upon hearing Sakura's voice. How could he face her, much less talk to her, after hurting her? Not knowing what to do, he took the phone and held it up to his lips. "S…Sakura? Is that… Is that you?"

"You're…" Sakura's voice went into a hush.

"It's me… Syaoran," he gulped upon hearing her become uneasy. "How are you?"

"Syaoran… What are you… How did you… How could you… Wait a minute, where's Tomoyo? Is this her idea again?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and braced himself. Until now he feels guilty over the bad thing he told Sakura, and this is his chance to explain himself or at least make himself look good.

_Tomoyo asked me to come with her._ "I'm going out with Tomoyo."

"What?!"

_She wanted me to talk to you._ "We wanted to talk to you about this sooner."

"What are you talking about?!"

_Tomoyo understood how hard I tried to tell you how I feel._ "She has been consoling me."

"Syaoran!"

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings._ "I don't mean to hurt you after saying all of this."

"Syaoran, what are you saying, you idiot? Say sorry and tell her how you feel already!" Tomoyo shouted angrily.

"Sakura! I… I…" Syaoran stammered. He began to kick himself mentally. He's messing up again!

"Tomoyo! What's he talking about? Don't… Don't tell me you two…" Sakura's voice began to break in sobs.

"No, Sakura! It's about his feelings for you! Syaoran, stop being a moron and tell her how you feel already!" Tomoyo replied as she strangled Syaoran's neck.

"All right! I'll do it! Stop strangling me!"

"Explain yourself, Syaoran!" Sakura shouted back.

Syaoran took another deep breath when everything became calm.

_Please come back._ "I'm glad you're having fun there."

"What?!"

_I mean I want to see you again!_ "I expected I won't be seeing you for a while."

"S… Syaoran… You don't mean…" Sakura's voice began to show that she is crying.

_No! What I mean is that I miss you! _"Come back when you feel like it."

"You're really mean…"

_I'm glad to know you like me!_ "I'm glad you noticed how I feel."

"I HATE YOU, SYAORAN LI!"

_I love you!_

"I… I can't do it! I can't take this anymore!" Syaoran suddenly screamed and ran away, pulling his hair and running in circles like crazy.

"Sakura? I'm so sorry about what happened. Syaoran told me everything and I wanted him to confess to you and make it up to you. We're not going out, if that's what he made you believe! He misses you, and he's more madly in love with you than before!" Tomoyo said to Sakura, who is already sniffling over the phone.

"I know Moyo, I believe you… But I don't believe him! I can't believe he'd say such things to me! I hate him!" Sakura replied, and started to cry loudly.

Tomoyo consoled Sakura as much as she could over the phone. After a few minutes of talking, Sakura said goodbye, promised to contact her (AND ONLY HER), and hung up.

Tomoyo then looked at Syaoran, who was still running in circles and shrieking while pulling his hair. She then threw her cellphone into him. The phone hit him right on his forehead, knocking him unconscious.

--

Sakura didn't know what to do after that phone call. She felt a little bit depressed that she lied to her friend, she couldn't tell Tomoyo that she was getting picked on at school and her best friend was a horse named Kero along with the other farm animals.

Sakura hoped that with all of the exercise she has been doing she would see a difference in her appearance but so far no change. That's the problem with weight, you put it on fast but it takes forever to lose. But she had to keep trying.

--

**5 years later...**

Sakura grasped the reins of her horse and rode away from her favorite place in Wisconsin — the meadow. It was a glorious piece of land owned by the Kinomoto family, located beyond the pastures that the cattle graze, in the depths of the evergreen forest, an isolated field surrounded by trees and along side a lake. In the summer, the field would sparkle with fireflies as the moon glistened against the water's reflection. The Kinomoto's owned 50 acres of farmland, and another 20 acres of woods. In the winter, the Kinomoto property was blankets with thick, crisp white snow, that crunched when you placed even one foot on it. In the summer, the climate was mostly humid but warm enough to sleep outside under the array of stars. Everything seemed so alive and yet serene in the wilderness surrounded by nature. The crickets chirping, owls wooing, songbirds singing. Tranquil but busy with the stirring of critters. All 70 acres were wonderful, breathtaking even but nothing compared to Sakura's meadow.

Kero raced toward the barn with immense agility, his heart pounded against his breast. Sakura needed to be home before 5:00pm, a five minute ride with only two minutes to get there. Heather, Sakura's best friend in the States, was supposed to pick Sakura up from her house at 5:15pm so that they could go to the mall.

Milking cows, riding horses, lifting hay had done a number on her physique. Over the past five years Sakura has become the most attractive female in the state of Wisconsin. She grew to an astonishing height of 5'7 with the best body to go with it. She was slim, muscular, and tanned. She could pass as a swimsuit model with her auburn hair was mid-back length, flawless skin and her enticing emerald green eyes.

Sakura made the time two seconds before 5:00pm, put Kero in the stable where he lapped up the water in his trough gratefully. Sakura made a mental note to give Kero some oats or an extra carrot for his marvelous effort and speed.

Entering the house Sakura was shocked to see Heather already there. "Heather, what are you doing here you're supposed to pick me up at 5:15?"

"Well I decided to stop by early so that I could pick out your outfit for the mall."

Sakura sighed, she had an amazing sense of style but Heather was just one of those people who liked to pick out clothes for others, just like Tomoyo. Sakura was a little depressed by the thought of Tomoyo sure they still talked about once a week over the phone but it's never the same over the phone than in person.

After about thirty minutes Sakura and Heather were ready to leave and head to the closest mall which was about an hour away.

"Sakura we were supposed to leave at 5:15 not 5:30"

"Chill out Heather it's only fifteen minutes."

"Only fifteen minutes we could be diligently shopping with."

The rest of the car ride was spent discussing fashions, blasting the music and just being girls.

When they arrived at the mall there was a huge crowd of people gathered around in the front. "What's going on Sakura?" asked Heather.

"I don't know probably just some company trying to sell something. Let's try and squeeze by. I don't want to buy anything other that what I'm going shopping for." Sakura stated.

Slowly making their way through the crowd, Sakura was grabbed by the arm. Turning around to see who would dare touch her, being a black belt in karate, tae-kwon-do, and every form of martial arts there is, Sakura was surprised to find that her gaze was meet with a lady around her mid-thirties was holding onto her arm.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Sakura asked tried to sound as pleasant as possible, which was quite a task considering how uncomfortable the woman's grasp was on her arm.

The woman broke out in a smile. "Come with me please," she calmly said before dragging Sakura toward the center of the crowd. At the center of the crowd was a stage that Sakura failed to notice until this moment.

Sakura and a bunch of other girls were lined up on the stage where the aforementioned lady placed the number 15 against Sakura's waist.

Sakura turned to the girl closet to her and asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Beats me, some lady just dragged me onto the stage." The brunette with the number 14 responded.

Suddenly the strange lady grabbed a microphone, took her spot at the stage and began her speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure many of you are wondering what we are doing with these 15 gorgeous women. Well, one of these lucky women will win a chance to become an official model for the International Fashion Magazine. We have six judges including myself and will test the girls on poise, personality and appearance.

Sakura had to do a double take as soon as the word model was mentioned. _How could I be a model? I've never been admired by anyone. I've never even had a boyfriend, and the one guy I do like will never accept me." _

For some reason she imagined Syaoran among the crowd watching her. She felt uneasy, remembering that he had harsh words for her before, although she was hopeful he didn't mean them.

She wondered if seeing him again would be worth coming back.

"_Okay if I don't win this modeling thing then I'll never return to Japan . If I win, which I doubt, I'll return to Japan and confess my love for him again, and I'll find out if Syaoran ever had feelings for me."_

Sakura decided to go through with the contest, _what could I lose my hearts already been broken," _she thought.

A few hours later the results were in.

Sakura crossed her fingers. Her heart pounded with anticipation_ "Why am I getting so worked up over this, it's not like I'm going to win, I can't get my hopes up."_

"And the winner is… Contestant number 15!"

Sakura froze. She slowly looked at her waist and cried. Heather was screaming and jumping with joy. She's now officially a model.

For Sakura this was more than a competition, this was her future. "How do you feel about winning the competition young lady?" A news crew bombarded Sakura with questions.

All Sakura said was "Syaoran."

--

Over the next year Sakura learned fashion and modeling. Her emerald eyes became her signature. Every magazine wanted her to model different eye cosmetics. Her figure was astounding so she started modeling clothing and swimsuits. Even after being a model for only half a year her popularity was on an all-time high.

Sakura never took any breaks in her work. She was tutored privately and would always go back home to visit and take care of Kero between modeling jobs. Sakura never gave up practicing martial arts or any other physical activity. She certainly never gave up going to her meadow or just spending time outdoors.

After being a model for a year, Sakura had enough money to go back to Japan and keep her home in Wisconsin.

"_What would dad say if I decided to go back?"_ Sakura pondered as she rode Kero towards her favorite place in the world-- her meadow.

**A/N-- Well what did you think?? Should I continue?? Leave a comment, praise me or criticize me. ( Constructive criticism is appreciated but don't slam me)**

**Xoxo,**

**Brooke**


End file.
